fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the team leader with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create a spherical force field around himself, the ability to move object with his mind, & levitation. After receiving his Gear Beast Mode, Chase gained super speed, like his sister Bree. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam, Bree, Danny, & Leo. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, & responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible & unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence & playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, & he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give it to a person "straight," like telling Nick that he has poor directions despite being a BioBuddy. It's revealed that Chase has a deep fear of chickens which ironically became a glitch of his after receiving his super speed. This started when Chase was young; one night, while he was supposed to be sleeping, he saw a B-horror movie Donald was watching of a flesh-eating chicken & had a nightmare about it in his sleep, which caused his fear. Family Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot (physically & by words). Adam likes to tease Chase about his height, whereas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, & do get competitive with each other. Besides all the fighting & bickering, they'll be there for each other & help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other & will be protective when they have to. Bree Davenport Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. They tease each other constantly, & will fight sometimes. Besides the arguments & teasing, they will always be there for each other & help each other out in any way they can. They care deeply about each other & have a strong relationship. Leo Dooley-Davenport Leo is Chase's step-cousin/step-brother by adoption. They have a close relationship & are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot & bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. Donald Davenport Donald is Chase's uncle & adoptive father. They're closest out of the four, & have a father-&-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent & are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Danny Davenport Danny is Chase's brother, although he & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & J were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them before they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy. When Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, this angered Chase that he scolded Danny for tricking them into trusting him. Even when Danny & J betrayed Marcus, Chase wasn't quite sure about Danny's change of heart even when he & J revealed that they can also upgrade into Gear Beast Modes. Although Danny & J were welcomed into the family, Chase still had doubts that Danny has truly changed, especially when Donald starts spending more time him than Chase. But when Marcus sent Parabolatron to track down Danny & destroy him, Chase was forced to put aside his doubts to go & save him. Afterwards, Chase & Danny make up in brotherly commitment. Danny shares the same intellect as Chase, although they think differently & don't also agree with each other's ideas. Despite this, they're always willing to put their heads together in times of crisis. Gear Beast Mode In his red Gear Beast Mode, Chase's suit design & new powers are based on a cheetah. Arsenal *'Gear Brace' *'Gear Blaster' **'SLR Laser' **'Binocular Saber' *'Transpod' Vehicles *'Nick Cheetah: Motorbike Mode' *'Cheetah Racer' *'Lion Trike' (sometimes) Gear Beast Battle Machines *'Cheetah Racer Ace': Chase's Gear Beast Battle Machine, formed when his BioBuddy, Nick Cheetah, combines with his Cheetah Racer: Vehicle Mode. It has three modes: Fighter Mode, Animal Mode, & Interface Mode. It also becomes the torso & upper legs of the Gear Titan. *'Lion Trike' Custom Upgrade As Chase uses the Custom Visor, Nick Cheetah's data transfers & projects onto Chase's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Nick & Chase, to a degree are combined & can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Chase/Nick gain the attack "Volcanic Attack" which allows them to manifest as a flaming Cheetah Racer: Animal Mode that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *'Custom Visor' *'Leo Blaster' Gear Beast Battle Machines *'Gear Leonidas' (sometimes) Powers & Abilities *'Super Intelligence': His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent & knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry, & combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'Force Field': One of his minor bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him & others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. *'Force Field Ball': He can shrink his force field into a ball & use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses': Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, & smell. *'Physical Attributes': Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed, & reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, & even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. *'Super Durability': Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches & only be wounded. *'Senses Recording': He can record what he hears or sees & plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as a video camera. *'Bionic GPS': Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. *'Viewing Screen': Chase can project a holographic screen & use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. *'Hacking': Chase can remotely hack computers. *'Override App': He can take over Adam, Bree, or Danny remotely. *'Magnetism App': Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. *'Molecularkinesis': Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis': Chase can aim from a far distance. *'Mental Database': Chase possesses an incredible & extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees & quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, & people. *'Levitation': Chase demonstrates the power to levitate & often uses it in battle. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Scan Vision': It gives him a form of X-ray vision, & lets him see through solid objects. However, if someone is using the Invisibility Cloak the scanner will not show them. *'Sonar Vision': Through his GPS, Chase can create a powerful sonar, to track objects under water. *'Mental Link': Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, & Danny in a method similar to an email. *'Leadership': Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. *'Bravery': Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, & will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. *'Martial Arts': Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities': Chase can use two abilities simultaneously. *'Super Speed': Chase gained this new ability after receiving his Gear Beast Mode. Like Bree's power, Chase now has cheetah speed; thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. *'Teleportation': Chase is able to perform this ability when he & Nick are in Custom Upgrade; they are able to teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. *'Volcanic Attack': An attack that's performed when Chase is in his Custom Upgrade; it allows Chase/Nick to manifest as a Cheetah Racer that charges toward the enemy. Glitches *'Commando App': Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike. **Chase can glitch into Spike, but Davenport programmed Chase to have this commando app. This suggests that it was supposed to be an ability. *'Snot Cannon' (Sonic Sneeze): His nose can easily glitch & launch a line of bionic snot. *'Pixel Vision': After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels. *'Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis': When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecularkinesis. *'System Overload': Chase aims at too many places, & according to him, can only see scribbles. *'Ultra-sensitive hearing': Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain & even rolls on the floor. But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell. *'Freeze effect': A glitch trade-off of Chase's new super speed ability. Whenever Chase panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Chase sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Temporary Glitches *'Uncontrollable Heat Vision': When he gets frustrated it causes him to shoot his heat vision out of nowhere. Temporary Powers *'Heat Vision' Trivia See Also *Chase Davenport/Red Cheetah Ranger - Alternate counterpart External Links *Chase Davenport at Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki *Hiromu Sakurada - Chase's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Red Rangers Category:Males Category:Power Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Brothers Category:Leaders